Maria's Insane and slightly hysterical novel
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: Maria has to start a new life but somthing goes wrong with her hologram and she has to pose as the 13 year old going to Erek and the Animorphs school. sorry I stink at summarys! Maria and Erek's POV. PLEASE R&R!
1. Stress

A/N: Hey Peoples! This is my first Animorph fan fiction, so I would really like it if you peoples don't flame me on my first chapter! :D. and I'm just pretending that Erek and the Animorphs go to the same school. Please read and Review!

* * *

**Maria's Insane and slightly Hysterical novel**

**Chapter One: Stress balls and insane Marcos**

_(Maria's POV)_

"wow Its very amazing how our math teacher looks so much like an overgrown yeerk." I said to Erek.

Erek smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"that's the first time you didn't insult me today." He replied back.

"well maybe if you weren't such an idiot then maybe I'd insult you less" I said. Even though even if he wasn't an idiot I would still insult him.

As we walked to the lunch table that Erek and the Animorphs always sat at I could see Marco saying something to Jake.

When we got closer I could hear what Marco was saying; "Man she's hot, do you think I have a chance with her?"

I looked behind me, nope no other girl, unless he was talking about Erek (which I hope not) he was talking about me.

Erek obviously herd what Marco said to because he said " umm Marco this is Maria"

Marco started cough and sputtered the drink he just took a sip of.

"oh (cough) sorry (cough) didn't (cough sputter) know(cough) it was (cough) you (cough)" He said.

"SEE! EREK! I WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH NINCOMPOOPS THAT YOU DIDN'T EVAN RECOGNIZE ME!? SO TELL ME EREK, HOW ARE THEY GOING TO BE ABLE TO TELL IF SOMEONE IS IN DESIGUE OR NOT!? " I screamed.

"Please shut up Maria, before you start shouting about the yeerks" Erek whispered.

Well I tried to control my temper I really truly did, but sometimes my anger gets the best of me.

"EREK DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" I exploded.

Then Cassie threw me an funny squishy ball.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a stress ball, you know like you squish it and it makes you less angry" Cassie said.

I started squashing it.

"It's not helping!" I whined.

"Just pretend its Erek's face" Jake said, smiling.

I squished the little stress ball, wow that felt better.

"No thank you?" Cassie said.

"Of course not, Cassie, what do you expect her to do, go around and start giving money to the poor?" Rachel said.

"So what are you doing at our school anyways?" asked Marco.

"Well you know how I was Erek's Grandmother before? Well you see she unfortunately died from a bad case of the flu." I said.

"Wait but aren't you like supposed to be like a little kid?" Rachal asked.

"well something went wrong with my hologram and it would only let me be a 13 year old" I said.

"huh, that's weird" Cassie said.

"Hey Maria do you want to go shopping with Cassie and me tomorrow. I mean know offence but your clothes kinda look a bit umm 70's" Rachal said.

I looked down at my bellbottom jeans and tye dye shirt.

"and you should probably never were orange again, it makes you hair look weird." Rachal added.

Well I do have to admit that orange doesn't really go with dark brown hair.

"Umm maybe" I said.


	2. Pizza hut and WWII

**A/N: Okay thanks to all who reviewed! And now I present you the next chapter! Oh and every other chapter POV is going to switch from Erek and Maria. Oh p.s. Daniel is Mr. King.**

**Disclaimer:** opps forgot to do one on the last chapter! Umm well I do not own Animorphs duh!

* * *

Maria's insane and slightly hysterical novel

Chapter two: Pizza hut and WWII

_(Erek's POV)_

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. Which is insanely odd because normally we would be- well as Rachel would say "kicking Yeerk butt". But nope the Animorphs were over at my house so I could help them study for our history test in school. (and of coarse I didn't have to study).

"Okay Jake now please tell me, what was the big concentration camp in Poland called? And no it was not Pizza hut!" I said.

"I love Pizza. Umm wasn't it like Ash-Swiss?" Asked Jake with a perplexed look on his face.

"No Auschwitz. Not Ash-Swiss!" I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey where's Maria? We need her help, I mean no offence Erek, but there's four of us and one of you!" Rachel said.

"uh well I don't think that would be such a good idea." I said, thinking about Maria and how she could make someone go deaf with her shouting.

"Why?" asked Marco.

"Okay lets pretend I'm Maria". "Erek! I can't believe you are friends with these so called Animorphs! Sure they can fight off Yeerks, but no they don't even know who Winston Churchill is!" I said in a very high pitched annoying Maria-ish voice.

" I see your point" chuckled Cassie.

"Yeah but were is she anyways? I mean like, whose she living with?" asked Jake.

"Oh. Unfortunately the queen bee is posing as my long lost cousin who's parents died in a car crash and her only relatives that would take her in are unfortunately Daniel and I" I said.

'Oh"

Just then Maria walked in.

"EREK! I JUST CLEANED THIS ROOM UP AN HOUR AGO AND I COME BACK IN AND WHAT DO I SEE!? YOU TRASHED IT AGAIN!" Maria screamed.

I looked around. I guess the living room did look a little bit messy.

"Sorry I'm just helping the Animorphs study for our history test tomorrow." I explained.

Maria glared at me with her evil laser eyes then said; "Prove it"

"Prove it? Prove it? Shesh take a chill pill!" said Rachel.

"Oh! I'll prove it!" said Jake. "One of the biggest death camps in world war II was called Auschwitz. Take note, not Ash-Swiss!"

"Auschwitz? As in the camp from world war II?" Maria croaked.

"_Oh no! Now I'm done for, I should have told everyone that world war II is a touchy subject for her. Here it comes" _I thought.

I waited for her to start screaming at me.

But suddenly instead of screaming, Maria quickly turned away and started running up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah we showed her!" Marco said.

I gulped.

I must have looked worried because just then Cassie said; "What's wrong Erek? You look like you just swallowed a fly"

Everyone stared at me like I was about to barf at any moment.

"Well it's just that she didn't scream at me. And well World War II is a bad subject to bring up around Maria" I said.

"So?" Jake said.

"Well if she doesn't scream at me it usually means, that she is dying or something really upset her. And personally I do not want to get into any more trouble" I said.

"Oh! Why would she get upset over something in World War II?" asked Cassie.

"Long story…" I said shaking my head.

"I'm going to see if she's all right" Cassie said.

"Here" I said as I handed Cassie a bat.

"What's this for? Chee can't be violent" She asked.

"Yes I know, but I bet she will throw some not so very nice words at you" I said.


	3. Auschwitz

**A/N: hey! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been really busy! So this is the dramatic chappie! :]**

* * *

Chapter Two: Death and uhh more death

(Maria's POV)

I sat there like a lump of garbage, just staring at the wall, not crying, I never cry. I felt so powerless….. so… so, weak. Then I heard a knock on the door, I knew it!

"Maria can..can… I come in?" asked Cassie timidly.

Then Cassie opened the door, (very rudely might I add). And she was holding a baseball bat.

"Why do you have a baseball bat?" I managed to croak out.

Cassie looked down at her hands where she had the baseball bat clenched in her hand, "I uhhhh never mind" she said as the bat fell to the floor.

"Ummm are you okay? I mean not that you look ill or anything but uhhhh you kind of errrrr got upset or uhhhh something?" Cassie asked.

I felt like yelling at her, screaming to the world that I might as well die, and fall off a steep cliff into the darkness of death (basically I was depressed).But I couldn't die. So yes I said that one simple word, "no".

"Would you uhhh like to talk about whatever you got mad about?" Cassie said.

"Well you see World War II is a bad subject to bring around me because….well…because when I lived during World War II. Erek, my very good friend Edward, and I where posing as Jews unfortunately, and well we got taken to Auschwitz and…..well…we…we had to go to the Gas chambers, and Edward had a bad glitch, we didn't know that at the time but it was a bad glitch and it made him weak. So when we got in there well, it was just so horrible hearing all of those people screaming and dying all around us, and Edward… I think he knew that he..He was going to die. And we got out of there alive, well dead but alive, and Erek and I survived and…and…" I sputtered out.

Cassie looked at me and said "I'm sorry Maria, I had no idea" then she left.

About five minutes later I heard the door open again.

"HAVE YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" I screamed.

I turned around and saw Erek standing in the door way. Great last person I wanted to see.

"Umm yeah, are you okay? " Erek said.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OKAY? ALL BECAUSE OF YOU…"

"WAIT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS MY FAULT THAT EDWARD DIED!?" Erek yelled cutting off Maria.

"WELL FOR ONE THIING IF YOU FOUND A BETTER HIDING PLACE THEN THAT IDIOTS PLACE MAYBE WE WOUND'T EVEN HAD TO GO TO AUSCHWITZ! " I shouted.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!?" Erek screamed.

I stopped shouting. Did I really blame everything on Erek? Was I always this angry?

You know how I said I never cry? Well I've never cried until now.

I put my face in my hands and cried. I don't know how my hologram can do that but it can.


	4. CPR

**A/N:** whoot! New chapter has been put up sooner I thought I would be able to! Okay I must say thanks to my reviewers! And also thanks Skyflight Erek's loyalty, for the great ideas you have gave me!** IMPORTANT!: okay so some of you may have noticed that I changed something in the first chapter, and I first put that Maria was posing as Erek's cousin and I changed it to that she is posing as a old family friend (go back to first chapter for details)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four: Miracles and Food courts

(Erek POV)

It was a normal Sunday. And like all the other Sundays, Marco, Jake, and I went to the mall to hang out and play the games at the arcade. I mean, don't take this wrong, like I'm some kind of game-a-holic, but I really wanted to crush Marco and Jake in "Alien invaders" which is probably the only way I can beat up aliens.

"Okay Erek are you ready to get your butt kicked by the one and only Marco the great?" Marco asked me.

"We shall see about that" I smirked.

We ran over to "Alien Invaders". "Now who wants to be beaten the by the amazing Marco" Marco boasted.

"Jake you can play on it first, I want some REAL competition! I'll be the ref" I laughed.

"Erek you are the humblest person I have ever met" Jake said.

"Okay on your mark, get set, PLAY!" I shouted.

Jake started kicking Alien butt like mad, but Marco turned around and stared like he was turned to stone.

"Uh Marco, I said go" I told him.

"Look man!" Marco said as he pointed to two girls walking by the arcade.

"Hurry up come on Jake!" I said as Marco and I ran out of the arcade.

We walked to the food court where we sat down at the table next to the girls.

"Jake! Go get us some cool looking food" Marco asked.

Jake stared at him; "Cool looking food? What does cool looking food look like?" he asked, then when he noticed that none of us was paying attention he sighed and turn to the nearest stand.

"Hey Erek, did you hear how long I worked out this morning? I worked out for five hours, lifting weights." Marco said in a loud voice.

I smirked. Marco, working out? What is the world coming to? Next thing he will be saying is that pigs can fly.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Hey, do you know a vet?" Marco asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because these Pythons are sick!" Marco said as he held up a weak and wimpy bicep.

I tried to cover my laugh, but instead ended up choking, which gave me an idea…

I kept on choking, like I was dying, then fell to the ground dramatically.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" said one of the girls, as she rushed over to me.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" the other girl said.

In my head I smiled, not having a pulse has its advantages.

"I know C.P.R.!" one of them said.

I could hear Marco and Jake drop their food in disbelief.

"I'll call 911" said some random person, I'm guessing it was that old lady, by the sound of her voice.

Then the girl started to do her "C.P.R.". I was thinking about being "Dead" for little bit longer, but then I heard a crash.

"Marco are you okay?" Jake asked.

Hummm I wonder how much Marco payed Jake to say that?

I don't think anyone payed any attention to Marco.

"Ahh good here comes the paramedics" Said someone.

Paramedics? They probably weren't the Chee paramedics!

I jumped up instantly.

"IT'S A MIRACLE! I'M ALIVE! I HAVE BEEN SAVED BY THE LORD! HALLELUJH! PRAISE THE LORD!" I shouted.

Everyone stared.

Tough crowd.

"GO! GO NOW AND TELL ALL ABOUT THE MIRACLE YOU HAVE JUST SEEN!" I shouted again.

This time everyone left.

Marco and Jake stared at me.

"Thank you!" I said taking a bow.

"no fair! I did it and nobody saw me!" Marco said.

"I have to give it to you Erek that was one good show!" Jake laughed.

I laughed and then turned around to see Cassie, Rachel, and Maria. Maria was glaring at me like she has never glared before.

I am so dead!


	5. Shopping

**A/N:** Thanks to Kitypryde, Riza-san, and Skyflight Erek's loyalty for reviewing! Ok now my computer is being stupid and wouldn't let me change the whole cousin thingy in the second chapter, so **just read the writing on my note, on the last chapter (if you haven't already read it).**

* * *

Chapter Five: American Eagle and Wilderness outfitters

(Maria POV)

I can ether talk nicely and calmly like a sweet little Chee or I can talk, well like how I normally do. But today I think I might change things up a bit.

It was the most beautiful rainy day I had ever seen in my life, The rain was shining and it looked so pretty on the flowers. So my best friends in the whole entire world, Rachel, Cassie, and I went to a amazing store called the mall. The walk to the mall was so beautiful. I was wearing my rain coat, and as I walked I passed some of Gods amazing creations, like these amazing garbage men throwing the pretty garbage into the truck. Ok this is not working out for me, I'm just going to talk normal.

So when I got to the mall Cassie and Rachel where waiting for me.

"Hey Maria! I'm glad you came, because you really need to go shopping there is like the best stores here!" Rachel said.

"Umm which store do you want to go into first? There's this store call Wilderness outfitters I think you would like " Asked Cassie, I could tell she would rather not be there.

"Wilderness outfitters? Let's go into this store, it looks a bit more umm, less wilderness" I said pointing to a store called American Eagle.

We headed over to the store, and started looking threw the clothes.

"Oh look at this!" I said as I pulled up a hundred dollar dress. It was light green and had paisley print and blue sparkles. I mean who doesn't love sparkles?

After we looked through the store I headed up to the counter with the sparkly dress in my hands.

"Ah, I see someone found our most expensive dress in the store." Said the cashier. Then she looked up, and saw me standing there in my parachute pants and tie die shirt.

"Umm can you afford this?" She asked.

"Well what makes you think I can't?" I said offended.

She look at my pants again.

"OH ITS BECAUSE I'M DRESSED WEIRD ISN'T IT? WELL LOOK WHOS TALKING YOUR DRESSED LIKE A GRANDMA!" I screamed.

"EXCUSE ME! WE DO NOT TALK LIKE PIGS IN A STORE LIKE THIS!" She shouted.

"Speaking of pigs, your face looks like one" I said sweetly.

Then I turned and left, with Rachel and Cassie fallowing after me.

"ummm maybe we should try Hollister, its dark in there and no one will see your clothes" Rachel said.

After trying fifty stores I was very displeased with myself because I only bought, ten pairs of shoes, five dresses, ten pairs of jeans, and twenty shirts.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the food court" Cassie said.

We walked to the food court and what did I see on the other side of the court? Erek lying on the floor as this girl was giving him C.P.R.! I nearly exploded. But I didn't explode till the Paramedics came.

Erek jumped up the moment the Paramedics came to "Save his life" and he shouted ""IT'S A MIRACLE! I'M ALIVE! I HAVE BEEN SAVED BY THE LORD! HALLELUJH! PRAISE THE LORD!"

After Erek was done with his Fiasco, I walked right over to him and said (or screamed) "EREK! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU DIE???? ITS JUST LIKE IN 1782 WHEN YOU GOT BORED SO YOU DECIDED TO DIE! HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU DO THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I AM GOING TO FIND THE "THING" AND KILL YOU SO BADLEY THAT YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO LIVE OR DIE AGAIN! FIRST I WILL ROLL YOU FLAT WITH A STEAM ROLLER, THEN I WILL BUILD A WALLMART ON TOP OF YOU THEN I WILL DIG YOU UP HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER, THEN I WILL BAKE YOU INTO BREAD, THEN I WILL FEED YOU TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, THEN I WILL MAKE THEM BARF YOU UP, THEN I WILL BURN THE BARF, THEN I WILL THROW THE ASHES INTO THE OCEAN, THEN I WILL GET THE WATER FROM THE OCEAN, AND WATER MY PLANTS WITH IT, THEN I WILL GET THE DIRT FROM THE PLANTS THEN , I WILL KILL IT WITH BOMBS!" I shouted.

Erek looked scared which pleased me.

"I ummm I er think I'm going to go" Erek said.


	6. Prom

**IMPORTANT READ NOTE!**

A/N: Okay so just so there is no confusion, In the first chapter I put Erek and Maria were posing as cousins? Well they aren't see my note on chapter four. Also in this chapter they are in their junior year, and its around prom. And please tell me what you think because I really thought I could have done better on this chapter but my brain died out on me.

* * *

Chapter six: Prom and Bank accounts

(Erek's POV)

No! I wanted to scream. Never would I do anything as horrible and deadly as that. I can't believe Cassie and Rachel are that horrible. One would think they were the Yeerks for what they were black mailing me for. My life will come to an end.

"NOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING NOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled.

"Oh come on! No one else has asked Maria to the prom!" Rachel said glaring at me.

"And have you ever asked yourself why no one has asked her?" I said as a trembled with fear.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Well it's not like I'm asking you to go and burry yourself alive!"

"Um Rachel? Maybe this is wrong, I mean threatening him by telling Maria that he stole money from her bank account is kind of, uhhh cruel" Cassie said.

"PLEASE I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed.

"Yes you have to. Or would you like us telling Maria about that little err what should I call it? Stealing two thousand bucks from her?" Rachel said.

I could just imagine the torture I would go through if I went to the prom with her. But then I thought about her finding out about the eerrr money theft.

"Okay, Okay, I'll do it. BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I said shaking my fist like how they do in movies.

Then I saw my doom. And unfortunately my doom is named Maria. I guess I better do it now.

I sighed and took a deep breath and said, "Eeerr ummm yeah so like do you uhhhh wanna go to the uuuuhhhh eeeeerrrr like prom?"

Maria turned around and stared at me.

"hummm I guess so, I mean it would be much easier embarrassing you if we went together." She said.

I cringed, Maria was being nice, and surely there must be something wrong with her. I wonder how much Cassie and Rachel paid her.

"So see ya later!" Maria said walking away.

"How much? How much are you paying her, because guys this prank is not funny, it's really scary" I said.

Cassie and Rachel started laughing.

"What?" I asked, I was starting to get worried.

"Umm sorry Erek, hate to break it to you but, I think Maria likes you." Cassie said.

"Wait, what do you mean by like? Not like like!" I screamed.

Cassie and Rachel started rolling on the floor.

"NOOOOOO IT'S LIKE LIKE! SAVE ME!" I yelled.

**Two Days later (Prom)**

I had avoided Maria as long as I could but it was Prom and I found myself standing by the drink table trying to hide.

Then I saw Maria head over to me.

"Hey Erek!" Maria said.

"Uh Hi?" I answered.

I guess it wasn't so bad after all we sat at the table with Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Marco's date named Allison.

Then everyone left because supposedly their favorite song came on.

I felt awkward so I was an idiot and said, "uhhhh wanna dance?"

Maria smiled, yes she SMILED! S-M-I-L-E-D! "Sure"

We got out on the dance floor and while everyone else was slow dancing or whatever, Maria and I were ummm waltzing which was pretty funny because like these days only old people do that. I stared into Maria's eyes, wow I never noted how pretty she was.

* * *

**(Maria POV)**

Yes we were waltzing! It was really sad though because Erek is a horrible dancer! Then we had one of those movie moments, you know like when you stare at someone and you think about all the good things about that person or android, but it didn't really work so well on me because I can never think of anything remotely nice about him.

Then I got an idea…. Okay so I think Erek really likes me, so I thought it would be fun to have a little fun with this, since you know in 1956 he stole money from my bank account.

"Oh Erek you are such a great dancer!" I exclaimed.

Erek got this shocked look on his face then said, "uhh thanks"

Okay so It was so hard, to try and be nice to Erek I almost died, but then the idiot Chapman got up on the stage and said on the mic. "And now for our yearly prom speech, may I introduce Maria Strangfos!" He said in his old man voice.

I smiled evilly in my mind and walked up onto the stage.

"Hello my fellow students, this Junior year has been the best year of my life, thanks to my teachers and the wonderful students here, especially Erek King." I paused as I watched the look of awe come across Erek's face, Idiot. And the Animorphs, wow, they were glaring at me like they had never before, I think they knew something was up.

(Okay sorry I just had to interrupt, But I feel that we must take a moment of silence for poor wittle Erek…..pause……. okay now back to the story…)

"Erek King has influenced me in many ways, he has also on other junviniles like me. Let me tell you about the one time Erek ran into the middle of the street so he could get killed, One day Erek was bored and had nothing else to do and thought hey maybe I should try and die! And that is just one of the many wonderful things Erek has done. So lets give a round of appluse for Erek!" Sliance, just what I wanted, to embarrass Erek.

(Okay had to interrupt again, for a spasm of evil MUAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done, had too much sugar)

I walked off the stage and guess what or who was waiting for me? Yes you guessed right, the Animoprhs, gosh just thinking there "Team" name gives me the chills, little swamp rats!

"MARIA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rachel yelled at me.

"Yeah you should have seen Erek!" Marco said.

"Dude, I don't know how to put this, but well you like broke his heart!" Jake said.

Broke his heart? What?

The Cassie grabbed my arm and said "Come with me"

We snuck outside and hide behind a bush. Erek was sitting on a bench with his head bent and wet things, the things humans call tears slowly falling to the ground. I was confused, why am I so mean to him? It made me second guess myself. What was wrong with me!? Why did I always have to be so mean to everyone? Epically to ones I love.

A/n: WHOOT! I heart the last line!


	7. Dart boards

A/N: Okay so this chapter isn't my best chapter, but from the events in the last chapter I kind of needed to have a in between place you know? Okay so I hope you like this chapter, it has lots of eeerrrr sharp knifes in it. P.s. Daniel is Mr. King, and I barrowed the name Daniel from Skyflight Erek's loyalty.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dart Boards

(Maria's POV)

I sat and stared at the wall, my memories flashing before my eyes, and ironically all my memories had Erek in them. Then I heard my phone ring. It was my friend James.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Maria, how are you surviving having to live with that nitwit?" He asked.

Nitwits? Who even uses that word anymore!? Without thinking I answered, "Erek is not a nitwit, you idiot!"

Oh my gosh, did I just defend Erek? What is wrong with me!?!? Am I falling for the one I vowed to destroy???? What has this world come to?

Out of confusion and madness I started screaming bloody muarder.

"What the heck? Maria are you alright?" James said threw the phone.

"Uhhh no, I just thought I saw Skillet walking down my street" I lied.

"Oh you really like that band don't you?" He said.

Then I heard him, I heard him call my name- (okay sorry had to interrupt again for song- You just call my naaaammmmeeee, you just call my naaaaammme- okay I'm done) that idiot.

"Hey Maria I got some tickets to see the Newsboys I was wondering if you wanted to come-"

"Uhhh sorry James gotta go" I said as I cut him off.

Then I ran down the stairs to find Erek and Daniel was waiting with their arms full of presents.

Oh yeah! It was my birthday! Since Chee have so many birthdays we usually don't celebrate them.

"Happy Birthday!" Erek and Daniel shouted.

Erek gave me a present.

I opened the package to revel a set of nice sharp meat cutting knifes.

"Perfect! Just what I needed!" I said as I quickly ran up the stairs to my room to grab a dart board that uhhhh had Ereks face on it.

I ran back down the stairs and hung it on the wall and started throwing my knifes at it.

Erek and Daniel stared.

"I uhhh I'm going to go and meet Lourdes at the Mall. You too, uhhh have fun" Daniel said as he walked out of the room.

After Daniel left everything was awkward.

I sighed. "Look Erek, I'm sorry. What I did to you at the prom and all, it was wrong. And I uhh I'm sorry" I said.

"I really don't know what to say to that." Erek said.

Erek looked into my eyes, trying to read the un-answered question.

I was just waiting for Erek to say something that Daniel Day Lewis would've said in The Last of the Mohicans, like "I will find you Maria whatever happens, as long as we are together!"

But he didn't. I had to tell him the truth even if it meant ruing my hard work of dilapidating his life.

"Okay I'm just going to get this over with… Erek, I- I like you. Now you must die" I said, and I was serious about the dying part.

Erek smiled and said, "I hate you"

I grabbed a knife and considered finding the Pemilite crystal and using my new weapon to kill him.

"And you know that doesn't change anything, I mean you're still a lazy pig eating swamp rat, you idiot" I said.

"And your almost as bad as a Yeerk" Erek Replied.


	8. RANDOM!

A/N: Okay so I found a song which remind me of Erek and Maria, "The Older I Get" by Skillet (I would read the lyrics first :D) Okay so I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: RANDOM!

(Erek's POV)

I sat at the kitchen table chugging a liter of Mountain Dew. Yes I know Chee don't have to eat, but man is Mountain Dew good! It's almost as good as chocolate and pop rocks!

Then I had an idea. I ran over to the blender and poured in, a liter of Mountain Dew, five packets of pop rocks, and ten Hershey milk chocolate bars. I turned the blender on, it started to blend, it was amazing to watch the chocolate fizzy popping goodness blend into a mixture of pure awesome. I poured some in a cup. And took a sip to taste a burst of awesomeness.

WOW! THAT STUFF IS GOOD!

Then something weird happened, I felt like my mechanical insides were going to burst, like I was going to explode if I didn't get a chain saw and run around like a lunatic right now!

I had to find a chain saw, or at least an ax but chain saws are cooler.

I started rampaging the house for a chain saw. My mind was turning into mush, and all I could think about was CHAIN SAWS!

I ran outside in the back yard to find….a CHAIN SAW!

I turned the chain saw on… Perfect, just needs a few adjustments….

Meanwhile an innocent Jenny happens to being walking by Erek's house when……..

All of a sudden Erek skate boards of the roof swinging a chain saw and singing the Hannah Montana theme song, and lands in the road were a truck runs him over.

"DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?" Shouted the driver.

I looked up to see the bottom of the truck. Then I got up and brushed myself of and started my chain saw again.

"YO DUDE?" Said the truck driver as he started freaking out.

Jenny walked over to me calmly.

"Sup Erek. You know Maria is going to like kill you" She said.

"Yeah. LOOKIT CHAIN SAW!" I yelled.

"You had Mountain Dew again didn't you?" Jenny asked. S

The Jenny looked at the truck driver who was staring.

"You didn't see anything" Jenny said to the truck driver.

I ran back inside to go and show my chain saw to Daniel. Gosh I really must have had a lot of Mountain Dew, because I was acting like a little kid!

When I got to the Chee park Jenny was already there.

"So Erek have you recovered from your car accident?" Jenny said.

Unfortunately Maria was near and heard what Jenny said and ummm well….

"EREK KING! YOU DID NOT JUST "DIE" AGAIN DID YOU???? BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD YOU FLESH EATING SCUM BAG!" Maria yelled as she pulled out her sharpest knife.

My senses came back to me.

"Uhh maybe?..." I said cringing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Maria shouted as she ran after me with her knife.

I started running for my life. Even though I can't die, and I like Maria, she still is pure evil.

"EREK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL IN FRONT OF HUMANS! HE COULD'VE BEEN A CONTROLER! YOU IDIOT! YES YOU BETTER RUN!" Maria yelled at me.

Oh great I keep forgetting that I'm not the fastest Chee in the world.

I started my chain saw and as I ran by a Tree I cut it with the saw, and it fell on Maria.

I started laughing well, because if you have ever seen a tree falls on someone its really funny.

All of a sudden I saw this knife fly into the air in slow mo.

The knife hit me in the chest and it got stuck in my hologram. Then holographic blood started pouring out everywhere.

Lourdes and Daniel stared at us, they were probably having a movie moment or something stupid like that.

I staggered around "Dying" till I fell on the ground "Dead".

Everyone crowded around me, and asked if I was okay.

"Ha, Yeah I'm okay" I said as I pulled the knife out of my hologram.

Then Maria Ran over to and screamed, "I SWEAR IF IT TAKES ME MY WHOLE HOLOGRAPHIC LIFE TO KILL I WILL!"

"You guys would make a great couple "Daniel said.

"OH OH! Can I be in your wedding?" Lourdes asked.

"OKAY SO HOW MANY CHEE WILL I HAVE TO KILL TODAY????!!!!" Maria screamed.

"Okay well I uhhh I think I'm going to go and eeerrr go play with my chain saw… Bye!" I said as I ran out of the chee park.


	9. Veggie Tales

A/N: Okay so this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you peoples like it! R&R! oh and this chapter might be a little OOC.

Oh and here's a disclaimer because I haven't done one in like forever….

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs, If I did I wouldn't be on FAN FICTION would I? I would have turned this into a story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Veggie Tales

(Maria's POV)

I sat at the kitchen table with a blender, tomato, and a cucumber.

"Hi I'm Larry the Cucumber, And this is Bob the tomato! Your watching Veggie Tales!" I said in a very high pitched vegetable sounding voice.

Then I threw Bob and Larry into a blender and turned it on.

"Muahahaha!" I laughed evilly, till I turned around and realized that Erek and Daniel were staring at me with their jaws to the ground.

"I'm not even going to ask" Daniel said.

"Ummm should I be concerned about this because killing Bob and Larry is uhhh kind of cruel even for you." Erek said.

I put a fake hurt look on my face and said, "Bob and Larry insulted me! Sheesh Erek I can't believe your such a stupid idiot!" I said.

Erek suddenly sighed. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

Daniel walked over to the fridge and picked up a bowl of coleslaw and said, "Hey can I throw this out because it's all moldy?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COLESLAW! ITS MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME!? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU DO DANIEL! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO? YOU SHOULD GO AND DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD YOU SLIME! YOU DISGUST ME!" I screamed.

Yes I know, I overreact, like a lot.

"Could you please stop shouting?" Erek said.

"I assume the Animorphs are still blackmailing you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes! And the worst part is, is that they are acting like such idiots, and getting it into their heads that they can boss me around because I can't punch them in the face and rip out there guts!" Erek said with such vengeance in his voice that it freaked me out.

"So what are they blackmailing you with?" I asked.

Daniel started cracking up and Erek turned red.

"Oh nothing important, Erek is just to over protective." Daniel said smirking.

Erek glared at Daniel.

"So what are you to over protective about?" I asked Erek.

"Uhhhh, nothing just uhhh yeah, so (cough) well you see its uhhh yeah" Erek mumbled.

"Idiot. Well, I'm going to the park now." I said as I pretended to head towards the basement, but instead I hid behind the kitchen door. I knew something was wrong.

"So Erek, When are you going to tell Maria the truth?" Daniel said again smirking.

Erek glared at Daniel and said, "This isn't funny. And I don't want her to know how bad the situation is."

"You know your being way to over protective that is never going to happen." Daniel said again.

Erek sighed and walked out of the room.

Yes kind of odd isn't it? But then things got a lot weirder.

Later on….

I was being good little girl, and sitting on the couch watching sumo wrestling on the TV.

Erek walked up to me and said, "Hey. Look Maria, I'm sorry to do this to you, but could you not leave the house for a couple days?"

"What the heck?" I said.

"Please Maria, just do this one thing for me this one time and I'll never ask for you to do anything for me again." Erek said.

I stared at him. In all of my life I've never heard Erek sound so desperate or scarred.

Five days later….

I was so bored! I've never been so bored in all my life! I couldn't go anywhere but the Chee Park, But my friends James, Claire, and Pedro had better things to do things to do.

I had enough of this! I walked up stairs and knocked on his door.

Erek opened the door. He looked so horrible that it is un-describable.

A wave of pity swept over me. And I can't believe I did this but I gave him a hug and said, "What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: Okay I personally think my last sentence is really corny! RR!


	10. Wanted: Andriods

A/N: Okay, just to warn you this chapter is kind of cheesy. But what's a good story without a cheesy chapter right? But I do not believe this chapter isn't my best because I was listening to Skillet when I wrote this so, its not really that well written.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Threat

(Erek's POV)

I stood staring at the old abandon theater. It looked really creepy with all the vines all over it.

"It looks like something out of a horror movie" Lourdes said.

I had quickly called together Lourdes, Daniel, Jenny, and Maria. I decided that it was time that everyone knew what was really going on.

"Erek, could you please explain why we are at an old theater in the middle of the night?" Maria asked.

I turned around and looked at everyone.

"The Yeerks want us. They want us androids. And I don't know why." I took a shaky breath and said, "Right now, in that theater, the Yeerks and many hork-Bajr are in there trying to figure out what we are and how to destroy us. " I looked at Maria as I said, "The Animorphs have been blackmailing me. What they have been making me do is un-mentionable. But they are threatening me by saying they will turn Maria in."

Maria then got this look of pure horror and anger on her face.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Well there's only one thing to do" I said.

"What fight? Erek we can't fight!" Jenny asked.

Why the heck would we want to fight? I shuddered at the thought as I remembered what I had done just a couple months ago.

"No! Go to 7/11 and hope they haven't run out of mountain dew." I said sarcastically.

Everyone stared at me.

Sheesh! People never get jokes anymore do they?

"Okay I think we just need to hold out a couple of extra days, maybe this whole thing will die down and if it doesn't. We will have to get some help" I said.

"Okay, Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps" Lourdes said looking at the old theater.

We all started walking away.

Well that went well.

I turned around to see Maria shriveled up on the ground behind us.

"MARIA!" I shouted as I ran back, with the others fallowing.

"What's wrong with her?" Lourdes asked.

Then Maria's hologram started flickering on and off.

"Maybe it's from shock" Daniel said.

It's not from shock. I knew the Yeerks or something had gotten her.

I should've done something. I should've found the Pemilite crystal and gone into that theater and…..and destroyed those worthless parasites. But I couldn't, and all I did was say, "Maria, I won't let them get you! I'll, I'll destroy them!"

I could feel hot holographic tears streaming down my face as Maria turned her head and looked at me and said "They already have"

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry I know this chapter is really short, but The next one will be as long as the others.


	11. Coma

A/N: Okay so I'll try and make this chapter as dramatic I can, but please tell if it is too dramatic. Also thanks to reviewers!

Disclaimer: Man you must be stupid to think that I own Animorphs…because I wouldn't be putting disclaimers in this story if I did! But I wish I owned Erek!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Coma

(Maria's POV)

I knew the Yeerks didn't have to do with this. But it still felt like they had captured me, in my own mind. Erek thinks it's the Yeerks though, I wanted to tell him that the Yeerks are too stupid to find us out. But I couldn't tell Erek that, my mind was working, well it was working the best it could under pain. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, and my hologram kept flickering.

I was weak, and I didn't like it. I didn't know how long it had been since I "Shut down" but it seemed time had stopped, I don't think it did because once in a while someone (Manley Erek) would come down to make sure I wasn't dead.

Then just as Erek walked up to me, I felt horrible pain, like if I was a human it probally would have felt like getting shot.

"Hey Maria. I got the Animorphs back on our side. So hopefully they can come up with a plan to fix all of this." Erek said.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

But then I heard a voice in my head and what it said freaked me out, "Now you pay! " It screamed.

Then I felt like I was going to explode! I thrashed and I screamed. Even though I wasn't frozen, I was in pure agnoy. You know how people say right before they die they see their life flash before their eyes? Well I saw all the bad things in my life. I saw Edward, I saw him die, But then I saw something even worse, It wasn't even my life, I saw Erek. I saw him kill all of those people, I saw him day after day pretending all was fine, I saw his pain. Then something I'll never forget happened, I saw Edward, My Edward, torturing Erek! How is that possible He's Chee! And He's dead! What the heck?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a Ellmistyful place.

And Edward, Ellmist, and Cryack were there.

"Come with me Maria, come and work for Cryack, and we will always be together." Edward said.

"You-You, what have you done to Erek, you scum" I croaked.

Edward smiled and said, "We are Chee Maria, I can't hurt Erek. Or can I?"

"Well you never know anything is possible" Ellmist said.

I gave Ellmist as Daniel calls it "The look of death" and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I had nothing better to do." Ellmist answered back.

"So????" Edward asked growing impatient.

"I'm just going to be blunt. No I hate your guts you idiot! I can't belive you would use my mind, just so I could "Die" and be with you! Jerk" I Yelled at that blistering leach.

Then everything slowly started to fade.

I blinked my eyes open to see Erek and Daniel staring at me.

"Maria?" Erek and Daniel said in disbelief.

"No one is available to take your call please leave a message after the beep" I said, feeling slightly hysterical.

"Wow, she really must have gone off the deep end." Daniel said smirking.

I was really confused.

"Please leave a message!" I shouted.

"OH! This is good! I got to get the camera!" Daniel said grinned like a little kid in a candy store, as he ran off towards the kitchen.

Erek just stared at me with a puzzled look on his face.

Wait. Why they heck was I talking like a answering machine? Hey, I was alive! I was back!

"It was Edward, that little blithering idiot." I mumbled.

"What?" Erek asked.

I looked up into Erek's face, the Erek that Edward had tortured in my mind.

"It was Edward" I croaked out.

Ahhh! Not those wet things again!

Then Erek pulled me into his arms, and we both started crying like idiots from a movie.

Daniel then started cracking up, that leach. And I mean I don't know what he thought was so funny! I was about to die here people!

Oh and while we are talking about behavior, The Animorphs rudely burst through the door. I mean what is it with people and randomly bursting through peoples doors without knocking?

"Hey how come Erek gets all the girls?" Marco asked.

"Maybe because he doesn't have sick pythons!" Jake said.

"Oookay….Well we couldn't find anything that had to do with the Yeerks but time was paused for while, so maybe it had to do with Ellmist" Rachel said.

But before I could answer, Daniel handed the phone to me.

"Hello" I said.

"I'll find the crystal, and I kill your little friends." The voice said.


	12. Insane

A/N: So the other day in science, we were learning about glands and science,y stuff And I was like, were is the Tria Gland?????? It was really funny. I must sadly inform you that this is the last chapter….But don't worry because there is going to be a squeal!!!!! And this squeal will be from Daniel's POV, but it will still have lots of Erek and Maria too! Also in that last chapter there was that voice _"I'll find the crystal, and I kill your little friends." _Well you will find out what happens with that in the squeal. And on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Insanity is a fact.

(Erek's POV)

"Hey Erek!" Marco said running towards me. Maria and I were walking home from school, and "Secret Ninja Marco" was pursuing us. Why am I calling Marco a "Secret Ninja"? Well you see, the whole time we were walking home, Marco was fallowing behind. Hiding in bushes and doing really bad kung fu.

"Bet you didn't know, that I was fallowing you!" Marco said as he took of his "Ninja mask" which was really an old black shirt with eye-holes.

"Yes I would have never known….. TILL YOU THREW THAT BRICK AT MY HEAD!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINK YOU FOOL!??!?"Maria screamed at him.

Marco put his arm around Maria's shoulder and said, "You know you want me. When you get tired of Erek" Marco handed Maria a paper. "Give me a call".

Then Maria gave Marco "The look of Death" as Daniel calls it.

Marcos face turned pale and he ran away screaming, "SAVE ME DADDY! HELP!"

"One day I swear I'll find that crystal and kill that idiot" Maria mumbled.

I cringed at the thought of what horrible torture Maria would do to Marco if she got the crystal.

As we walked towards the front door I could hear "You're the one I want" from "Grease" blaring out of the house.

I opened up the door to a uhhhh, hysterical sight.

Lourdes, who was in a poodle skirt and Daniel who was wearing tight pants and a leather jacket, were singing "You're the one I want".

I smirked. Perfect time to pull out the old camera.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started filming Lourdes and Daniel.

"Daniel! Can you turn off your trash you call music!" Maria shouted.

Daniel and Lourdes stopped singing.

"Hey! You aren't filming that are you!?" Daniel roared at me, clearly embarrassed.

"No! I was just working on a video for the amazing YouTube!" I said.

"You wouldn't" Daniel said.

I just smiled evilly.

"Come one Erek, give poor Daniel a break" Lourdes asked.

"Well I still haven't gotten my revenge from when you ate all the bacon pizza!" I said, remembering that horrible day when I came home from school and there was no pizza!

"Erek you don't even have to eat!" Daniel said.

"Well nether do you. But you still ate my pizza!" I said.

Okay maybe pizza isn't that important, but still…

Then the worst thing happened. Daniel ran out of the room and came back in with a litter of Mountain dew and a bottle of ketchup. Get this, and then he poured the ketchup into the Mountain Dew!

"NOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed.

The poor Mountain Dew! I fell to the ground and started screaming! I mean I have seen some horrible things in my life but nothing as horrible as ruining a litter of Mountain Dew!

Revenge! I must revenge my soda!

I ran out of the house got into Daniel's brand new Mercedes, and started the car. I keep Daniel's keys with me at all times, you never know when you may have to threaten someone with there car.

"NO! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T HURT MY CAR!" Daniel screamed.

"Well I was planning on blowing it up."I said.

"I'll do anything!" Daniel screamed.

"Buy me all the Mountain Dew in the store!" I screamed.

**Three days later…..**

(Daniel's POV)

I was sitting in a, I assume important meeting, but I wasn't really paying attention. Work is one of those things I find uuhhhh boring.

All of a sudden……

"WAIT! HE COULDN'T HAVE EVEN BLOWN UP MY CAR WITHOUT HURTING HIMSELF!!!! "I screamed.

Everyone in the room stared at me.

* * *

A/N: Lol poor Daniel it seems he always finds a way to make a fool of himself! Now I must say thanks to my reviewers Skyflight Erek's Loyalty, KityPryde, and Riza-san. Also thanks again to Skyflight Erek's Loyalty for the name Daniel. And I was going to say thanks to K.A. Applegate, but then again she made the Animorphs be mean to poor wittle Erek. Okay now you may review! :D


End file.
